The explosive growth of proteomics and genomics has created a demand for rapid and convenient means of studying binding interactions between small molecules and proteins or nucleic acids. We plan to use a new platform technology called Microwave-Accelerated Targeted Triggered Reactions (MATTR) to dramatically accelerate and seamlessly integrate chip-based synthesis and bioanalysis of combinatorial peptide libraries. MATTR chips contain microwave-active dielectric materials that when irradiated by microwaves undergo sharp temperature increases. MATTR consists of two "sub-technologies" - Microwave-Accelerated Synthesis (MAS, preparative) and Microwave-Induced Chemiluminescence (MIC, analytical). In MAS, the localized heating shortens solid phase organic synthesis times. In MIC, synthesized libraries are screened by detecting interactions with antibodies, enzymes, or receptors using microwave-triggered chemiluminescence. If successful, MAS/MIC promises to be a valuable research tool in small molecule drug discovery and in basic research in chemical genomics/proteomics. Our specific aims are to demonstrate the feasibility of MAS/MIC by using the technology to synthesize and screen two 10-amino acid peptides on a chip. The first aim is to show at least a four-fold increase in speed compared to a literature method in synthesizing a peptide derived from c-myc as well as a control peptide of the same length. Our second aim is to use a chemiluminescently-labeled anti-c-myc antibody to rapidly detect the c-myc peptide using MIC technology. Mirari plans to commercialize "microwave luminometer" instruments, chips, and reagent kits for combined synthesis and subsequent bioanalysis of focused peptide libraries. We believe these products will sharply accelerate drug discovery and enable better drugs to be developed in shorter times. [unreadable] [unreadable]